


Harry Potter Short Stories

by im_the_death_of_a_bachelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor/pseuds/im_the_death_of_a_bachelor
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories about Harry Potter I made/make when I'm bored so please enjoy <3





	Harry Potter Short Stories

I sat against the wall sobbing. My body shook as I muffled the wails threatening to get out. The halls of the astronomy tower were empty as usual, but lately Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been adventuring here and I didn’t want them to hear me. A piece of my brown hair got into my mouth. I went to pull it out when I heard footsteps.

I tried to shrink and hide myself. It was no use. Even at my tiny height there was no way they wouldn’t notice a sobbing sixth year, especially a gryffindor. My hair came into my face like a curtain ad I frantically tried to wipe my tears, allowing a few wails to escape. One pair of footsteps went by, slowing in front of. They almost came to a complete stop when a second set of footsteps began to grow louder. The person in front of me took off, cursing under their breath.

I recognized the voice almost immediately. It was one of the boys in my potions class, Draco Malfoy. We really never spoke much, but he didn’t seem as bad as my friend Ron made him out to be. Ron was dating one of close friends, Lavender. Lavender was always off with Ron. I had nobody to cry to anymore. But could I blame her? Ron was pretty cute- if I had a boyfriend I would spend all the time I had with him.

The second person rounded the corner and I could see him. It was Harry Potter. I glanced at me, but kept going. The tears streamed down my face even harder- but not out of sadness. Out of anger.  _ How dare he? How dare he not even consider to stop to comfort me. Not even slow down, just cruise by! My friend from Defense Against the Dark Arts! _

It felt like forever until footsteps returned. The sun had started to go down. I was just beginning to tie my hair back and dry my tears when I heard a voice.

“You’re still here?”

I looked up expecting to see Harry. No it was Draco. 

“Not talking to me? You can be quite chatty in potions with Lavender.”

I chuckled and he stopped and stood across from me. “Kim?”

I looked at him. He extended a hand. 

“Let me help you up. Tell me what’s wrong.”

I allowed him to help me. “Nothing is wrong- it doesn’t even matter.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It obviously matters to you so just talk about it, okay?”

I shook my head in frustration. “Why am I all of a sudden confiding in  _ you? _ Do you even know what my house says about you? You a weasel who under no circumstances can be trusted! So please, just leave it. It’s not important if not even my own house is curious as to why I disappear for hours. So it shouldn’t be important to you.”

He grabbed me by the arm. “But it is. So tell me, I won’t let you leave until you feel better. If nobody else will care, then I will.”


End file.
